My Sweetest Sin
by All Time Amber
Summary: A story of growing friendship ripped apart by an adventure. As Erebor is rebuilt will the friends rebuild their friendship as well? Or will they be destined to be strangers for the rest of their days? (FilixOC) After BOFA nobody dies.


**Hello everyone I thought I would introduce my new story to you. I am not done with Kili's story but I wanted to get this going. This first chapter is kind of a timeline of Fili and Olivia's relationship so I hope you enjoy it. Remember this is simply fanfiction so I don't own any of tolkiens characters or ideas. Thanks again for reading!**

 **Olivia age 11 Fili age 13**

 **''Olivia quit squirming!''** Ava scolded her eleven year old daughter as she tried to straighten out her unruly caramel locks.

 **''I'm sorry''** Olivia sighed, trying her best to sit still as her older brothers Arlim and Danim snickered from the corner. Olivia glared at them, which only caused them to snicker more.

 **''Mom, why are you fixing my hair anyway? We are just going to the market.''** Olivia whined and her mother scoffed in response.

 **''No daughter of mine is going to the market looking like a mess, who knows who we will see!''** she exclaimed, and Olivia sighed as her mother pinned her braid to the top of her head before letting out a sigh.

 **''There, that's better''** she muttered and Olivia stood from her spot as her mother gathered her things before ushering her and her brothers out of the house.

The marketplace was busier than usual and many dwarves moved from shop to shop doing their own shopping. Ava moved among them with her children close behind her.

 **''Come now, keep up''** she hollered at them when they began to lag and she paused at a nearby booth admiring some trinkets on the table.

As their mother admired the items before her Olivia, Arlim and Danim stood patiently beside her. Until the boys began to get restless. It started with them nudging one another, then pushing and finally shoving. However, when Arlim shoved Danim he used too much force and Danim crashed into Olivia. Olivia was caught off guard and the force of Danim hitting her caused her to go flying before landing with an ''oof'' on top of someone else.

 **''Olivia!''** her mother gasped as she hurried over to the scene.

Quickly Olivia scrambled to stand up turning to see the golden haired boy she had accidentally landed on. But even worse than that, she turned to see a dark haired dwarf with piercing eyes staring down at her. She gulped as her mother touched her shoulder and began to speak.

 **''Oh, hello Thorin, I am terribly sorry I don't know what she was thinking.''**

Olivia stared at the golden haired boy embarrassed by what had happened, but she did not think he seemed angry in fact he was smiling at her.

 **''Olivia appologize''** her mother ordered.

 **''But it was Arlim and Danim!''**

 **''Olivia!''** She bowed her head slightly for a moment before looking back at the boy.

 **''I'm sorry my brothers pushed me into you''** she muttered and though her mother shot her a look the boy actually chuckled.

 **''Are you alright then Fili?''** Thorin asked him.

 **''No damage done''** the boy chirped and with that Thorin gave a nod to her mother before he and Fili continued on their way.

After Thorin and Fili were a safe distance away Olivia's mother dragged the three of them over and into the tavern their family owned. Their father Brawnin was inside cleaning and he looked up at their arrival.

 **''Well, Hello''** he spoke and Ava shot him an exasperated look.

 **''Your children just crushed Thorin's poor nephew, I've never been so embarrassed!''**

 **''Olivia crushed him''** Danim argued.

 **''Only because you pushed me!''**

 **''Enough! Don't you realize what you've done?''** their mother shouted

 **''Well was he alright?''** their father asked.

 **''Yes, but...''**

 **''Ava, you have nothing to worry about Thorin is a good dwarf, I doubt he is overly concerned with the antics of our children''**

 **''But Brawnin..''**

 **''Trust me, he's probably laughing about it right now.''**

 **''Even so, you children need to be more careful. Do you understand?''**

 **''Yes, mother.''** they replied in unison and with that Ava and Brawnin went to cleaning up the tavern while the children sat at a nearby table and even then Olivia could not seem to get the golden haired boy out of her head.

 **Olivia age 18 Fili age 20**

Olivia had just finished her lessons with Master Oin for the day and as she maneuvered her way through the marketplace, she clutched one of his journals to her chest. She was excited to begin studying his notes and anxious for when she would get to put her new found healing techniques to the test. Though she knew she had a long way to go before she was ready for that.

 **''Hey Olivia!''** a voice shouted and she paused, turning to see Arlim and Danim approaching her.

 **''How did your lesson go?''** Arlim asked and she smiled.

 **''Great! Master Oin gave me some notes to look at''**

 **''You'll be a master healer in no time''** Danim cheered and Olivia laughed.

 **''Not for awhile I'm afraid''**

 **''Do you want to come to the arena with us? We have training today''** Arlim spoke and Olivia pondered his question.

 **''Mom doesn't like it when I go to the arena''** she sighed and it was true her mother did not want her near weapons, it was not a lady's job to fight or at least that's what she said.

 **''Well, you won't be fighting, just observing''** Danim reasoned and Arlim laughed.

 **''Besides, it will be easier for us to teach you later if you see the moves firsthand.''** he added and Olivia smiled.

 **''Oh, alright''** she agreed and the three of them were off.

When they arrived at the arena Master Dwalin was waiting. He eyed the three of them suspiciously before speaking.

 **''Girls are not allowed in training''**

 **''Oh, she's just here to cheer us on''** Danim spoke.

 **''Nothing more than an observer''** Arlim added.

Dwalin sighed pointing across the arena to a wooden bench.

 **''Right then, she can sit over there. When Fili and Kili get here we will begin.''** The boys nodded in response walking over to the bench with Olivia.

 **''You train with Fili and Kili?''** she questioned suddenly feeling a bit nervous at the thought.

 **''I guess so, it's the first day''** Arlim shrugged.

 **''Your not still embarrassed over the time you nearly crushed Fili are you?''** Danim questioned.

Olivia scoffed in response **''Of course not!''**

 **''Is that why you've never spoken to them?''** Arlim asked.

 **''It's not like they've spoken to me either.''**

The boys shrugged, but before they could say anything else across the arena Fili and Kili had entered. Arlim and Danim rushed over to join them and Olivia ignored the wandering eyes of the two newcomers as she opened Oin's journal and began to focus her attention on the notes rather than Fili and his brother Kili.

Olivia did not know how long she had been sitting there reading but when she heard footsteps approaching, she assumed it had been a long time. When she looked up from her reading she had expected to see her brothers staring back at her. Much to her surprise, however she found herself staring at a blonde haired dwarf. Fili was smiling at her and she instantly felt embarrassed. She closed the book in her hands and her green eyes began searching for her brothers who stood across the arena chatting with Kili and Dwalin.

 **''It's Olivia, right?''** Fili spoke up and sheepishly she nodded in response.

 **''I'm..''**

 **''Fili''** she cut him off and he looked up slightly surprised.

 **''I mean I know who you are''** she continued hoping her brothers would come to her rescue.

Fili grinned and looked down at her noticing the book in her hand he spoke again.

 **''So do you enjoy reading?''** he questioned

 **''More than most I suppose''**

 **''My uncle has a grand library in the house, perhaps I could show it to you''** he spoke again and Olivia blushed.

 **''Why would you want to do that?''** she questioned and his eyes scanned her for a moment before smiling.

 **''I thought we could be friends''** he offered and Olivia did not know what to think.

All these years she had not spoken to Fili or his family simply because she did not think they would want anything to do with her and yet here he was asking for her friendship. Olivia did not have a lot of friends mostly, because people found her odd for wanting to learn fighting techniques and for the lack of a beard that she had. While part of her wanted to run and hide under a rock, another part of her was intrigued by Fili's offer.

 **''But you don't know me''** she finally replies and he chuckles in response.

 **''Well, that's the point of becoming friends, so we can get to know each other''** he states.

Fili smiles down at her and Olivia can't help but smile back in return.

 **''Well, I suppose we can try this whole friend thing''** she replied and he laughs response.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry to leave you hanging but have no fear another update will happen soon! Part two of Fili and Olivia's memories will be coming soon. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


End file.
